Gwyn Cadell Val
Gwyn Cadell is SsVivid's character who started as a barmaid in Ardougne and, over the course of several monarchies, rose through the ranks until she married into the position of queen beside King Greyson Val I. Life History Gwyn was born in Varrock and lived in the southern half of the city with her father and his dirty dealings laundering crossbows for the Phoenix Gang for the youngest years of her life. It wasn't the healthiest lifestyle, but it kept her alive and she learned where to put her fist in a mugger if she had to, so nobody ever really complained. It wasn't until an adolescent Gwyn was caught wearing makeshift chaos druid robes and vandalizing the Saradomnist church that her father sent her off. She spent the next eight years in Hemenster as an apprentice to the Ranged masters, learning about all manner of distance weapon and the deadliest ways to make and use them. As a result, her fighting style relies heavily on precision attacks. After completing her long and thorough apprenticeship, Gwyn finally returned to Varrock to find her father jailed for his crimes and nothing really left for her. Rather than sit around and do nothing - or, the more appealing option, fire an arrow into her own skull - she took off again. Once she made her way clear to the other side of the civilised map, she found Ardougne. She had only ever been to this city a few times in her life, trading goods for Hemenster, but that wasn't about to change anything. At first, she held two jobs - a ranger and a barmaid for Marion, an old friend from the ranged guild, in the Poison Arrow - but on her twentieth birthday she applied for a promotion. Having shown loyalty to the kingdom and prowess at her fighting style, she recieved the promotion... and perhaps a little more responsibility than she had bargained for. Gwyn was promoted by Queen Saewyn into the position of Ranged Commander for the military, a level above what the young woman was expecting, but she soon settled nicely into the position. She eventually started to considered herself to be a valuable and influential citizen of Ardougne and continued to developed a sense of protection for it and its people ever since seeing the King Silva fall. It left an impact on her, being that she was a part of the battle that led to that death. Since her arrival she has been with the city through the reigns of five ruling parties. That might have SOMETHING to do with why she accepted King Greyson's proposal. Basic Details Age: 20 Facial Appearance: Gwyn is a youthful lady with pale hair that she keeps chopped short. Her face is softly rounded except for a pointed nose and chin, and her cheeks are lightly freckled. Most of her features have no strange surprises to them - no monobrows, no eyes-the-side-of-a-meteor. Her eyes are grayish green. Bodily Appearance: She has a toned build, but only faintly (archery is not exactly a contact sport), and she stands at about average human height at 5'6". She has participated in many battles since she came to Ardougne, and has scars to prove it, including one on her left shoulder from a sword and a few pale speckles on her right thigh from shrapnel. Race: Human Home Cities: Varrock, Hemenster, and Ardougne respectively Equipment: She always has darts on her person, as they are both easy to conceal and lightweight. Typically she She would often also carry a shield, some kind of bow, and an army axe. She also tends to have weapon poison (and some anti-poison) for dipping darts and arrows. She is most talented a shooter with a longbow, but since her coronation she has accepted the need for a more defensive style and has taken to carrying a custom ivory crossbow with magical poison bolts and an Ardougne-Red square shield. Personality Gwyn is a saucy young lady who has an opinion whether she knows much about anything or not. She has a way of talking like she's got a clue, and she's not a bad liar, either. She's willing enough to throw around fierce words. Being from the wrong side of the tracks, sometimes the wrong choice of words can easily put her in a mood - and in her earlier days, a fight, though she's cooled off a little now that she has responsibility. When handed that responsibility from the military, she started learning how to reel herself in and negotiate. Gwyn, taught to survive, not to honor, is definitely not too proud to shoot someone in the back from the shadows. Initially, she's not the most moral person you've ever met... still, she surprises herself and everyone else sometimes when it's revealed how well she really means. Costume Hair: Pixie - Dagganoth Gray Summer: Mining Overalls - Sq'irk Red, Rustic Miniskirt - Sq'irk Red Fall/Spring: Mining Overalls - Sq'irk Red, Tethered Buckskins - Sq'irk Red Winter: Tiered Plate - Sq'irk Red, Studded Tassets - Sq'irk Red Equipment: Blood 'n' Tar Myre Snelm, Clan Cloak, Dorgeshuun c'bow, Dragon Square Shield, Dwarven Army Axe, Frog-Leather Boots, Dragon Gloves, Iron Darts, Sunbeam Crown